Céramique sigillée
La céramique sigillée est une céramique fine destinée au service à table caractéristique de l'Antiquité romaine. Elle se caractérise par un vernis rouge grésé cuit en atmosphère oxydante, plus ou moins clair et par des décors en relief, moulés, imprimés ou rapportés. Certaines pièces portent des estampilles d’où elle tire son nom, sigillée venant de sigillum, le sceau. Ce type de poterie rencontra un très grand succès dans le monde méditerranéen à partir du règne d'Auguste. Plusieurs grands centres de production sont connus et il est possible d'en retracer l'histoire, en particulier celle de leur déplacement vers les provinces romaines en liaison avec le déplacement des zones de diffusion de cette céramique. Facilement identifiables et datables, les tessons de céramique sigillée constituent un important fossile directeur dans les fouilles archéologiques et sont de précieux indices pour dater des stratigraphies. De l’Italie aux provinces : histoire de la diffusion de la céramique sigillée Origine La céramique à vernis rouge, recouverte d'un engobe grésé cuite en atmosphère oxydante (eastern sigillata A) est très en vogue dès le IIe siècle avant J.-C. dans le proche-orient hellénistique, de même que les décors en relief moulés ou à la barbotine (bols hellénistiques à relief). Ce sont très probablement les nombreux commerçants italiens et les légionnaires romains présents dans cette région qui introduisent la mode en Italie. Les potiers d’Arezzo C’est en Italie que la production de sigillée proprement dite apparaît au Ier siècle avant J.-C.. Le centre de production le plus importante se trouve à Arezzo (Aretium) en Étrurie. Cette production céramique se situe dans la continuité des précédentes céramiques italiennes du point de vue de son succès et de sa diffusion. À partir du IIe siècle av. J.-C., en effet, les productions céramiques italiennes et romaines connaissent un succès commercial sans précédent et une diffusion jusqu'alors inégalée en occident. Ces céramiques à vernis noir dites campanienne (Campanienne A, B ou C) sont des marqueurs de romanisation et témoignent du dynamisme économique de Rome et de l'Italie, ainsi que de la rationalisation des techniques de production, à partir notamment du travail servile. Des quantités énormes sont produites et diffusées sur une échelle très vaste. La céramique arétine introduit cependant des ruptures importantes. Rupture formelle tout d'abord : après des siècles de prédominance de la céramique à vernis noir, la mode de la céramique à vernis rouge s'impose. Rupture aussi dans les techniques de production qui nécessitent la mise au point de techniques nouvelles de décoration et de cuisson. De -50 à -30 on assiste à la mise en place de cette production, par tâtonnements à partir de la Campanienne B produite en Étrurie. Une fois mise au point la nouvelle céramique connaît un succès fulgurant et supplante très rapidement les productions de campanienne. L'époque d'Auguste constitue l'apogée de la production qui connaît un quasi monopole dans le commerce de la céramique fine dans l'occident romain, et prend même une place importante dans la partie orientale de la Méditerranée. Cette céramique connaît aussi une diffusion forte vers le Nord dans les régions gauloises. Les ateliers d'Arezzo étaient localisés en milieu urbain et très concentrés, ce qui devait former un paysage urbain pré-industriel peu courant dans le monde avant le . La main-d’œuvre mobilisée était très nombreuse : on connaît 2600 signatures de potiers environ, beaucoup de vases par ailleurs ne sont pas signés et les signatures peuvent nommer un responsable de fabrication derrière lequel il faut imaginer des ouvriers nombreux. La réalisation des vases décorés en relief demandait une qualification et un savoir faire remarquable. Main-d’œuvre nombreuse, parfois très qualifiée, cuisson délicate des céramiques dans des fours importants (fours à tubulure), standardisation des productions (décors reproduits par impression de poinçons) : la production de sigillée d'Arezzo atteste d'un dynamisme économique remarquable, signe sans doute d'une grande rentabilité des productions. À partir des années 50 de notre ère la production d'Arezzo cède la place à des productions provinciales plus dynamiques, qui ont repris les techniques et les formes de l'arétine. La découverte d'un lot de céramique de la Graufesenque à Pompéi en 79, enseveli par l'éruption, témoigne pleinement du passage de la production de l'Italie vers les provinces, et donc de l'inversion d'un flux commercial facilement décelable par les archéologues. Les ateliers gaulois L'introduction de la production en Gaule La conquête romaine de César, puis l’organisation augustéenne des provinces a déplacé le centre de gravité de l’occident romain vers le nord. La présence, au tournant de notre ère, de très nombreuses légions au nord de la Gaule sur le Rhin a entraîné l’émergence rapide d’un important marché pour des biens de consommation romains dans ces régions. À cette installation de consommateurs romains puis romanisés a répondu un déplacement ou un renforcement des axes commerciaux le long de l’axe Rhône-Saône, puis vers le Rhin. Les producteurs de sigillée n’ont pas tardé à ouvrir des filiales de leurs officines dans des régions plus proches de ces nouvelles régions de consommation. Le déplacement initial de potiers italiens a rapidement entraîné une très importante production par des potiers gaulois. Ces nouveaux centres de productions qui ont d’abord produit des imitations de céramique arétine ont ensuite développé leur propre répertoire de forme et de décoration. Tous n’ont pas eu non plus la même zone de diffusion. * Lyon La production de Lyon n'égala pas le volume et la diffusion des ateliers de Gaule du sud et de Gaule centrale, elle fut cependant l'une des premières en Gaule, et fut implantée directement depuis Arezzo vers -15. On a en effet retrouvé à Lyon des matrices qui ont été fabriquées à Arezzo : la production lyonnaise était donc une succursale de la production de potiers d'Arezzo dont Atticus, qui avait aussi des succursales à Pise et à Ostie. L'atelier de Lyon, installé à partir d'un transfert d'esclaves depuis l'Italie, illustre donc concrètement le mécanisme initial de déplacement de la production de l'Italie vers la Gaule. Les ateliers de la Gaule du Sud * Montans L'aire de diffusion de la production de Montans couvre essentiellement la façade atlantique de la Gaule de l'Ouest, à partir de l'axe Aude-Garonne, l’actuel pays Basque espagnol et la Bretagne romaine (actuelle Grande-Bretagne). Produisant au départ des copies de produits italiques, Montans est ensuite très dépendant de la production de la Graufesenque. Les productions du deuxième siècle sont de qualité médiocre. * Banassac L'aire de diffusion de la production de Banassac suit l'axe Rhône-Rhin se diffusant dans toute la Gaule centrale et la Gaule belgique ainsi que le long l'axe ligérien. À partir de cette vaste zone, les céramiques de Banassace se sont aussi répandues le long du Danube et ont été retrouvée dans la Germanie indépendante. Leur diffusion a aussi touché l'Italie du Nord et la Campanie, la Maurétanie Tingitane et la Syrie. L'apogée de l'atelier se situe vers 120-140. * La Graufesenque Il s’agit d’un des ateliers les plus célèbres et les mieux étudiés . Il se situe en France dans l’Aveyron près de Millau. La diffusion de sa production fut exceptionnellement étendue et se retrouve dans tout l'occident romain, mais aussi dans la Germanie libre ainsi qu'en Grèce, en Syrie, en Égypte et sur les côtes de la mer Noire. La Graufesenque fut le centre de production le plus important du premier siècle. Des aménagements considérables permettaient une production en quantités énormes : on a ainsi retrouvé une structure de plus de onze mètres de long, longtemps identifiée à un four qui fut en service de 80 à 120 environ. Des graffitis retrouvés sur des tessons de poteries nous permettent de connaître un peu mieux l'organisation de la production à La Graufesenque. Ces comptes de potier donnent des listes correspondant aux fournées avec le nom des potiers, les types de vases et leur nombre, dans une langue mélangeant le gaulois et le latin. L'un de ces comptes totalise 25385 vases et un autre 33845, totaux qui témoignent de l'ampleur de l'activité déployée sur ce site, et correspondraient à la contenance d'un four qui aurait cinq mètres de diamètres. L'usage de fours de très grandes tailles semble cependant remis en question par les résultats des fouilles les plus récentes. La production sur le site débuta vers 20, assez rapidement des formes nouvelles furent créées et le site bénéficia de la belle couleur rouge vif de ses productions. Les années 40 représentent la période de qualité maximale. Les cadences et la production s'accélérèrent vers 60-80, mais la qualité s'en ressentit. La fin du premier siècle est marquée par la concurrence d'autres sites, finalement la montée en puissance de Lezoux sonne le glas de la Graufesenque vers 120. Lezoux et la Gaule centrale L'important centre de production de Lezoux, situé chez les Arvernes est un peu plus tardif que les précédents. Si des ateliers de potiers sont bien attestés en Gaule centrale avant 90 leur production restait modeste et n'avait pas de diffusion très importante ni très lointaine ni bien sûr une influence sur les autres productions. La sigillée produite est alors très diverse, reflet de la production de petits artisans assez isolés s'inspirant des productions d'Arezzo, de Gaule du Sud, de l'atelier de Lyon ou d'une inspiration locale. Ces petits ateliers ne semblent pas se succéder l'un à l'autre ni partager des motifs ou des poinçons et produisaient des bols décorés et des bols lisses. Vers 90 et 100 d'importants changements ont lieu, à la suite de l'arrivée de potiers fortement influencés par les productions de Gaule du Sud, en particulier de la Graufesenque. Cette influence se fait sentir à l'époque de Trajan sur les potiers des Martres-de-Veyre. À la même époque environ le potier Libertus apporte une dynamique nouvelle à Lezoux. Artiste sûr et technicien habile, Libertus témoigne d'influences classiques, peut-être en provenance de la méditerranée orientale. Son œuvre fit école : par la suite les sujets et les motifs se perpétuent sur des générations avec une continuité encore décelable, quoique très affaiblie au . À partir du deuxième siècle la production de Lezoux devient aussi très importante en quantité. Dans la seconde moitié du deuxième siècle les potiers de Lezoux perdent le marché rhénan au profit des ateliers de Gaule de l'Est, mais continuent à vendre dans toute la Gaule et sur le Danube. La production cesse au quatrième siècle. Les autres officines de Gaule centrale sont : Toulon-sur-Allier ; Vichy ; Saint-Rémy-en-Rollat ; Lubié ; Terre-Franche. Les ateliers de la Gaule de l’Est La production sigillée apparaît dans l’est à une date assez haute sans pour autant être directement liée aux succursales italiques : elle n’imite pas les productions d’Arezzo ou de Pouzzoles, aussi touche-t-elle peu d’abord la clientèle des soldats romains des provinces frontières qui s’approvisionnent en Italie puis en Gaule méridionale et centrale. Aussi l’époque de grande production de ces ateliers est encore plus tardive que celle des ateliers de Gaule centrale. Il est possible de distinguer plusieurs régions de production : * Sur un axe nord-sud allant du territoire Séquane à la Germanie inférieure (officines de Chémery, Luxeuil, La Madeleine - vers Nancy -, Mitellbronn à l'est de Strasbourg, Vinzing au sud de Cologne, Rheinzabern au sud de Mayence vers 140, etc.) * En Argonne (officines de Lavoye, Avocourt, Les Allieux, Pont-les-Remes) * Dans la région du Neckar-Danube (officines de Kraherwald, de Westerndorf…) Ces ateliers n’eurent pas tous une même chronologie. Si au l’atelier de la Madeleine alimente le marché local, d’autres officines se montrent plus dynamique. À partir des années 140-150 le site de Rheinzabern se développe, c’est l’un des plus importants de la Gaule de l’Est. Il compte environ 300 potiers et substitue sur le Rhin et le Danube sa production à celle des régions de Gaule méridionale, en même temps qu’il est en concurrence avec la production de Trèves. Les ateliers d’Argonne voient leur production apparaître vers 120 sur la base d’imitation de la Gaule centrale avant de reprendre des formes plus rhénanes. Leur diffusion concerne surtout le nord de la Gaule et la Belgique ; L’officine de Lavoye vend aussi en Bretagne et Germanie. À partir de 120 les ateliers gaulois du centre puis de l'est développèrent une production céramique spécifique à la Gaule, la poterie à couverte métallescente. Ces vases possèdent une surface brillante, d'aspect métallique qui pouvait recevoir des décors variés, à l'instar de la sigillée. Cette production se développa fortement aux IIIe siècle et IVe siècle, en un moment où la sigillée gauloise voyait sa production décroître en quantité et en qualité. Si les ateliers de Rheinzabern et de Trêves disparaissent dans les difficultés du IIIe siècle, ceux d’Argonne survivent et se développent après les invasions de ce siècle. Lavoye produit toujours, la décoration à la molette est très utilisée. L'Afrique Les sigillées italiques et de la Gaule du Sud sont exportées vers l'Afrique romaine au Ier siècle. Une production locale se développe à partir du milieu de ce siècle à l'imitation de modèles italiens et gaulois. Toutefois, dès l'époque des flaviens, on peut considérer ces productions comme autonomes du point de vue stylistique et techniques par rapport aux sigillées à vernis rouge classiques. Les sigillées claires africaines vont inonder les régions littorales de l'occident romain, notamment l'Italie, l'Espagne et le sud de la Gaule du IIe siècle au VIIIe siècle, chassant les sigillees classiques à partir des antonins. L’OrientM.Sartre, 1997 * Asie Mineure La production de céramique en Asie Mineure s’inscrit au départ dans la continuité des productions hellénistique ainsi à Pergame jusque vers 50. Des ateliers restent actifs sur la longue durée dans cette région, ainsi à Smyrne et Tarse la production est continue jusqu’au . La production « orientale » de sigillée s’est développée dès le avant J.-C. puis, remplaçant les importations italiques, est devenue très abondante aux s. Les centres exacts de production de ces céramiques « orientales » ne sont pas toujours bien identifiés et les localisations ont été discutées. Il y aurait au moins trois ou quatre grandes régions de productions. Samos serait la plus ancienne, dès le premier siècle avant notre ère, puis les régions d’Éphèse et de Tralles auraient développé leur production à partir du dernier quart du premier siècle après J.-C (sigillée ES B). La région de Pergame aurait exporté sa production, jusqu’au , en direction de la mer Égée et de la mer Noire (sigillée ES C). Enfin une production est aussi attestée à Sagalassos de Pamphylie. Au tournant des s, les productions égéennes sont bien représentées dans les importations de céramiques de la ville de Rome, même si elles viennent loin derrière la production africaine. * Proche-Orient Hors de l’Asie Mineure une production semble attestée aussi en Syrie (sigillée ES A). La localisation des ateliers est cependant très mal connue. La diffusion des sigillées orientales fut très lointaine, jusqu’en Inde. La production Conditions de localisation La production de sigillée dépendait de facteurs naturels : la région de production devait combiner la proximité de bancs d’argile et de forêts pour le bois de chauffage nécessaire à la cuisson. La proximité avec un axe commercial était aussi nécessaire afin de donner une diffusion lointaine à la céramique et de permettre une exploitation rentable. La main-d’œuvre Les décors Les décors qui constituent l'aspect le plus frappant des céramiques sigillées romaines pouvaient être obtenus de plusieurs façons. * L'usage d'un moule combiné avec l'usage d'un tour permettait une fabrication en de très nombreux exemplaires. Avec le tour le potier montait son vase en plaquant l'argile contre les parois du moule. À l'intérieur de ce dernier le potier avait disposé des motifs en creux gravés avec des poinçons : ils apparaissaient donc en relief sur le vase. Après séchage le pied était rajouté et le vase entier pouvait partir à la cuisson en compagnie des très nombreux autres exemplaires quasiment identiques. * La barbotine, une argile très fluide, permettait de coller des ornements sur un vase lisse monté au tour. Ainsi on pouvait coller des reliefs préfabriqués en remplissant d'argile des poinçons creux. On obtenait ainsi de forts reliefs : personnages, animaux. * L'usage de gouges, roulettes et molettes, surtout à l'époque tardive, permettait des incisions et des décors d'apparence végétale. * La signature du potier était imprimée par un poinçon sur le fond du vase, à l'intérieur. Réalisation et cuisson des céramiques Interprétation économique La sigillée, un cas exemplaire des débats sur l’économie antique La nature de l'économie antique a été l'objet d'un débat historiographique important à partir de la fin du . Ce débat opposa les savants considérants que l'économie antique était proche de l'économie capitaliste moderne - nommés modernistes - des savants considérant qu'elle était bien différente car essentiellement tournée vers l'autoconsommation et incapable de créer des phénomènes de marché distinct des autres structures sociales. Cette économie archaïque aurait été comme enchâssée dans le politique et le culturel et relativement immuable. Pour cette raison les savants soutenant cette opinion furent nommés primitivistes, le plus renommé d'entre eux étant Moses Finley, alors que la figure la plus connue des « modernistes » fut Michel Rostovtzeff. Le caractère péjoratif des appellations « modernistes » et « primitivistes » rend assez bien compte de la violence que purent atteindre ces polémiques, dont l'enjeu, s'il a changé ces dernières années, n'est pas totalement éteint. Dans un tel contexte historiographique, le cas de la sigillée a soulevé de nombreuses discussions : l'ampleur des productions et des diffusions, le déplacement géographique des centres de productions appelaient des explications et semblait a priori soutenir l'hypothèse moderniste. Les liens qui pouvaient exister aussi entre les propriétaires de ces ateliers et la classe politique dirigeante furent aussi discutés dans le cadre du débat : réussir à identifier les propriétaires des ateliers avec les élites politiques romaines, c'était clairement faire de ces dernières une classe sociale accaparant les moyens de production et le pouvoir politique, et donc la rapprocher de la bourgeoisie de l'époque moderne. Le débat on le voit ne pouvait pas non plus totalement éviter d'être influencé par des considérations politiques propres à l'histoire du vingtième siècle et à la place du marxisme dans cette histoire. La question des propriétaires des officines T.P. Wiseman T.P. Wiseman, 1963 a suggéré que des familles sénatoriales avaient des intérêts dans la fabrication et le commerce des céramiques arétines. Les noms de certains potiers renvoient en effet aux noms de sénateurs connus à la fin de la république, ainsi le potier T. Rufrenus porte un nom rare qui est aussi celui d’un officier servant sous les ordres de Lépide en -43 en Narbonnaise. De même le potier C. Vibienus renverrait au sénateur C. Vibienus, adversaire du tribun de la plèbe Clodius Pulcher. Ces deux familles sénatoriales auraient eu des possessions dans la région d’Arezzo et auraient investi en conséquence dans la production des céramiques. Il faut remarquer qu’en dépit de leur caractère «industriel» les métiers de l’argile – fabrication de céramiques, d’amphores, de tuiles et de briques – et leur lieu d’exploitation, les figlinae, sont considérés par les Romains comme des activités dérivées directement de l’agriculture. Il ne s’agit donc pas de commerce ou d’artisanat, activité qui peut nuire à la dignité et qu’un sénateur ne peut diriger directement, mais de la bonne gestion de son patrimoine familial. Les identifications proposées par Wiseman ont cependant soulevé les réserves de Moses Finley. Liste et chronologie de signatures de potiers Voir aussi Notes et références Bibliographie * T.P. Wiseman, « The potteries of Vibienus and Rufrenus at Arretium », Mnemosyne, XVI, 1963, pp. 275-283. * M. Finley, “Innovation technique et progrès économique dans le monde ancien”, in Économie et société en Grèce ancienne, trad. fr. Paris, 1984 (1 éd. 1965), pp. 250-255. * C. Bémont et J.-P. Jacob dir., La terre sigillée gallo-romaine, Paris, 1986. * M. Lutz, "La Sigillée de la Gaule de l’Est", Céramiques hellénistiques et romaines, t.2, 1987. * M. Sartre, Le Haut-Empire romain Les provinces de la Méditerranée orientale d’Auguste aux Sévères, Paris, 1997. * Ph. Leveau, « Inégalités régionales et développement économique dans l’Occident romain (Gaule, Afrique et Hispanie) », Itinéraires de Saintes à Dougga (Mélanges Maurin), Bordeaux, 2003, pp. 327-353. *D.P.S. Peacock, Potery in the roman world, an ethnoarchaeological approach, Londres, 1982. Liens internes * Céramologie * typologie de la céramique grecque * Antiquité tardive Liens externes * Une page bien illustrée et précise sur la céramique gauloise * L'art gallo-romain * Reproductions contemporaines de sigillées antiques * Conseil des musées de Poitou-Charentes * à propos de la Graufesenque * étude structurale et chimique des sigillées par le laboratoire du CEMES (CNRS) * Base de données sur les noms de potiers et les signatures. Ce site se propose également de publier les images et d'identifier les tessons détenus par les particuliers et les associations archéologiques. cs:Terra sigillata de:Terra Sigillata el:Λημνία γη en:Terra sigillata es:Terra sigillata et:Terra sigillata fi:Terra sigillata gl:Terra sigillata hu:Terra sigillata la:Terra sigillata nl:Terra sigillata pl:Terra sigillata pt:Terra sigillata sr:Тера сигилата Categoría:Artéfact archéologique Categoría:Récipient Categoría:Vie sous la Rome antique Categoría:Céramique Categoría:Terra sigillata